The subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring circuit connectivity.
Circuit breakers and other electric devices often include circuits that measure current in the devices. For example, current transformers or Rogowski coils may be connected to a circuit and logic processor to monitor the current in a device.
The components in the current measuring circuits may become disconnected by, for example, improper installation or wear over the lifetime of the electric device resulting in false current measurements or a loss of current measurements in the device.